<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vends t-shirt troué par le sabre laser by Bennie_Courleciel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009230">Vends t-shirt troué par le sabre laser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel'>Bennie_Courleciel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Poetry, Poésie, TRADUCTION, drame, triste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une agitation règne sur l’holonet intergalactique : Rey, l’égérie de la Résistance, met ses affaires en vente aux enchères. Mais pourquoi le fait-elle ??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vends t-shirt troué par le sabre laser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669736">Продам майку с дырою от сайбера</a> by Andrey Gold (https://ficbook.net/authors/4324421).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J’ai imaginé ce qu’aurait fait Rey après les événements survenus sur Exegol. C’est une des possibilités...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vends un t-shirt noir, troué<br/>
Et des bottes. Cherche un sabre :<br/>
Un sabre laser rouge et instable.<br/>
Si vous l’avez, je suis intéressée.</p><p>Le nombre de lots est limité.<br/>
Des réductions aux fans de Kylo.<br/>
Je vends aussi un <em>Silencer</em> brûlé<br/>
Et hors service, au plus bas mot.</p><p>Pas de questions inutiles sur ebay galactique :<br/>
Tout est vendu « d’occasion, en l’état ».<br/>
Je ne vends que ce que l’annonce indique,<br/>
Pas un droïde ni même un bantha.</p><p>Encore que le droïde, il y en a un :<br/>
Blanc et orange, modèle BiBi,<br/>
Un bon astromec, mais pas le dernier cri.<br/>
Plus bas vous trouverez le lien.</p><p>Enfin, le lot principal, en très mauvais état :<br/>
Le cargo corellien <em>Millenium Falcon</em>.<br/>
Abimé, nécessite des réparations.<br/>
À venir chercher sur place (planète Lothal).</p><p>Pourquoi je les vends ? J’ai besoin de sous,<br/>
Pour celui sur qui on n’a pas dit un mot.<br/>
En marbre, granite ou en bronze fondu,<br/>
Je veux ériger un monument à Ben Solo !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Malgré un brin d'humour, cette poésie est en fait triste, parce qu'après Exegol, la vie de Rey n'a plus de sens. Elle est désespérée, elle vend tout ce qui lui reste: les affaires de ceux qui lui sont chers. Elle va accomplir sa mission et ériger un monument à Ben Solo, et ensuite ...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>